The Rogue Dragon master trainer
by Rogue Deity Master
Summary: SPOILERS, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HTTYD 2, DON'T READ THIS PIECE. Since I wasn't that thrilled about the ending I chose to add my own little twist, grant it I know it's not the best of works but hey its a one shot no worries. New enemies return, old allies make a show and a mysterious man shows up with a truly interesting Family.
1. Chapter 1: Madman's revenge

**The Rogue Dragon master trainer**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell**

**This takes place three weeks after the Bewilderbeast attack by Drago Bludvist, Berk gets a special guest.**

Hiccup walked through the newly rebuilt Berk not as Hiccup the dragon trainer, but instead Chief Hiccup the Dragon Master. He walked down the path in his new Chief cape made from Toothlesses shedded scales, he walked beside his best friend and his partner in charge as the new Alpha of all the dragons on Berk. Hiccup examined all the repairs himself and listened as the village told him their concerns, in all honesty he found that the whole thing nerve wrecking but luckily he had Gobber, his Mother Valka the Dragon Keeper, His gang and Toothless to hold down his sanity. After finishing his examination of the last building Hiccup walked down to the forge where he found Gobber finishing up a new saddle for a Gronkle trainer, in the front of the shop he saw Gobber's dragon partner Grump sleeping by the forge where he laid asleep while his rider continued to fill out order after order. "Hey Gobber, how goes the good work?" Hiccup said as he came to his old teacher and friend, with a chuckle Gobber looked up from work making a new saddle with a side bag for weapons. "Well to tell you the truth it's a little more difficult making all these orders by myself, I could use another set of hands around the place. Maybe once all the buildings are repaired you can join me in filling out these orders, I mean if it's not too much trouble for you….Chief Hiccup." Gobber said with a smug smirk on his face, with a chuckle Hiccup took off his armor and put on his apron to handle all the work.

As he worked he watched as Toothless walked out to handle his Alpha duties of which he had to listen to all the dragons as they complained or if they had any issues, he had to help out the dragons that needed help and most importantly he had to teach the babies what he thought they needed to learn. At first Hiccup thought Toothless had a pretty lax job but once he saw all the dragons growling and grumbling at his best friend he figured that Toothless was like him, the two of them had become leaders in their own species all because of an evil man who wanted to world under his thumb. At times Hiccup thought about the last time he saw Drago Bludvist, how he made his best friend murder his father, how he abused and tortured dragons like worthless tools and how he tried to kill everyone Hiccup had ever loved. Deep down Hiccup wished he took the chance and killed Drago when he had the chance instead of letting him escape on his Bewilderbeast, unfortunately Hiccup knew that Drago would return to destroy Berk as he saw them as the only threat to his goal for world domination.

Around noon Hiccup had decided to go flying with Toothless after he had made a majority of thirty saddles for over eight different dragon species, as he came approach Toothless who at the time was happy to see Hiccup but suddenly stopped near the cliffs. Toothless looked toward the open sea as if he was sensing something, soon enough Hiccup saw a small dot could be seen approaching Berk of which caught Hiccups attention. Pulling out his telescope he checked out the peculiar speck as it was coming closure, upon the examination he saw that it was a rider wearing a strange cloak that covered the rider completely. Hiccup ordered his Vikings to be on guard while he prepared to confront this strange rider, he called Astrid, his riders, Valka and even Gobber to his side to help him make the order incase the strange rider was a threat to his people. As Valka looked through the telescope she had an extremely hard time trying to figure out the species the rider rode upon, she told her son her discursion of which with a concerned look Hiccup told Astrid to signal the archers to prepare his stun arrows for dragons.

The wait for the mysterious rider put much tension Hiccups mind but more on his nerves as he felt he wasn't expecting such an attack this early, luckily he only needed to wait thirty minutes of which the rider landed in the clearing where Hiccup signaled the rider to land. Once the mysterious rider landed he approached the rider while on Toothlesses back, gesturing for Astrid to arm the crossbows she raised her ax telling the archers to hold their fire until her signal. "I am Chief Hiccup of the Hairy hooligan, I am also known as Hiccup the Dragon trainer. State your business before we are forced to shoot you." Hiccup said as he approached the mysterious rider of which he had his right hand firmly on his flame sword, the Rider looked at him then to the rest of berk who were all holding their weapons close while the riders sat upon their dragons with their new weapons Hiccup designed for them. With a chuckle the rider dismounted his dragon while also patting his dragon, apparently the two of them were just laughing at what Hiccup had told them. "Forgive me Chief Hiccup but I find it hilarious to your threat, also relax dear chief I mean you no harm. I only wish permission to take rest upon your island alongside my family of course, you have my word we will not cause any harm nor cause any trouble as we rest." The rider said as he bowed in respect to Hiccup, at the time Hiccup was a little off taken by the gesture but soon gave Astrid the signal to lower some of the archers. Toothless approached the strange dragon with hesitation but still kept up his role as the Alpha of Berks islands, he bore his fangs and gathered the plasma needed to make his body glow. To everyone's surprise the mysterious riders dragon looked to Toothless who continued to try and intimidate him, it made a laughing gesture before it arched its back and made its body glow dark green as if it was doing the same as Toothless as well as bore its teeth.

Seeing the mysterious riders dragon mimic Toothless in intimidation Hiccup gathered his forces, he then called his mother and Fishlegs to join him, once they arrived he had them break down the details of the riders' dragon. Upon close examination Hiccup found that the dragon would be located in the strike class and somewhat resembling a Skrill yet extremely different from the species, Valka found that the dragon appeared to be closer to the night fury species within the strike class. "What species of Dragon is this, I've never seen anything like it even in when I was living among the dragons in a Bewilderbeasts nest." Valka said as she came around the dragon, she then went on to try and get him to roll over using her hand, the dragon laid upon it back as she began to examine it with Fishlegs close by taking notes. "That would a Star Chaser ma'am, this is my partner and best friend Black Ice." The rider walked over to his dragon where he started to scratch his underside making him groan in pleasure, hearing this both Valka, Fishlegs and Hiccup all raised their head in total cluelessness. The three had never heard of a Star Chaser and were completely clueless on it, they soon turned to the dragon who soon returned to standing on its two legs and using its front claws where it soon used them to scratch its snout. Valka soon snapped out of her cluelessness and continued to examine the dragon of which she found the dragon to be Bipedal yet it had four legs, the back legs worked as the main source of walking while the front legs appeared more like claws. The Dragons body was covered in scales as black as night yet on its underbelly were spikes that look like crystal in appearance, upon its head were seven horns of which aimed towards the rider and its tale was strangely clear of any fins or spikes yet it reminded both Hiccup and Fishlegs of a Deadly Nadders tail if it had no spikes. Behind some of its horns there were strange ear like appendages of which appeared to allow the dragon to have extremely strong hearing, its snout was only as long as Hiccups arm yet somehow the dragon appeared to look as if it had a smaller.

The mysterious rider soon walked to the three and waited for them to listen, he then told them that he would answer any questions they had on the Star Chaser species. With a deep sigh Hiccup thought over what he should do, he told the rider that he would discuss his request with the village but until then he should wait by the cliff. Nodding in understandment both the rider and his dragon walked to the cliff where he sat down upon a rock while his dragon laid upon the soft grass sleeping, Hiccup then went to Astrid where he told her to ask the Archers to not drop their guard while he discussed his decision with his top hands in the village.

Hiccup stood in the Great hall listening to all the pros and cons from his rider, Gobber, his mother and the village elder Gothi (though she just stood next to Hiccup nodding). "This could very well be a trap from an enemy tribe or even a new threat to our beloved village, who knows what exactly he intends to do once he rests." Gobber said at the table, some of his riders agreed with Gobber though some of them didn't agree. "I care more about learning about that dragon of his, it truly catches my attention as it appears that it could be a gateway to a whole new species of dragons for us." Valka said with Fishlegs agreeing with her, with a sigh Hiccup had to agree with them but overall he thought about his village. "It's possible that if we help him he could become a reliable ally, we have no idea what exactly he's capable of doing." Astrid said of which to her surprise Ruffnut agreed with her while her brother focused more on their Dragon Barfbelch. Rubbing his temples Hiccup sighed before he looked to Toothless, he had taken in the opinion of all the Vikings but he know wanted to hear the opinion of his fellow leader. "What's your call bud, will you side with allowing the rider and his dragon take rest her or will you side with denying him permission?" Hiccup asked Toothless who made a thinking like face before he looked to Hiccup, suddenly Snotlout spoke up saying something they ignored. "What about his family, the guy asked if he and his family could rest, that means he's not alone though I am curious as to where is his family." This brought further questions as to whether or not to allow it but still they all continued to discuss the issue, outside the great hall the strange rider was busy laying his head against his dragon. He had stayed on that cliff waiting for over three hours, he didn't mind since it allowed him to rest a bit though he was more concerned with his family waiting for their return to give them the word. Suddenly with a loud roar the rider opened one of his eyes of which he saw as Hiccup returned with his riders, sitting up to face chief Hiccup he gently nudged his dragon who slowly turned to face the chief.

"After deep discussion we will allow you to rest here but not on our main island, Valka, Astrid and I will escort you to an island that we feel would be a most suitable for the safety of my village." With that said the rider dusted himself off and nodded showing he understood Hiccups choice, he then mounted his dragon and followed as the three flew to an island within eyes distant from Berk. The island was a decent size yet it was about three forth's the size of berk, it was extremely hot there most likely due to the island being over a lava tube but neither of them knew what was the deal. As the stranger examined the island he walked over to the trees where he ripped down a branch where he felt if it was smooth or comfortable, once he finished his examination he looked to his dragon but before he did anything he thanked Hiccup for allowing them to rest. "Before you leave Chief Hiccup I find that I have been rude and not introduced us, allow me to rectify for my actions." The Mysterious rider then pulled off his hood to reveal a man wearing a unique mask that covered his entire lower face, his head has short messy hair that nearly covered his brown eyes along with a horrible scar that appeared to have slashed his right eye.

"Allow me to introduce myself dear chief, I am Ironclad Thurston Macarthur. My beloved partner her is Black Ice, a magnificent male Star Chaser dragon." What surprised Hiccup the most was that the man appeared to be not that much older than Hiccup, at most Hiccup could guess that they were about the same age if not that the stranger could be a little older. "I hope you don't find this offensive but may I ask just how old are, I mean you look about the same age as me." With a chuckle and sigh Ironclad figured that his introduction was not heard and thus he sighed, he soon looked to the three before he answered. "Its fine I find no insult among your question, I am twenty three years old." Before Hiccup could respond Valka spoke up, she focused not on Ironclad but on his Black Ice. She asked Ironclad about the information on Star chasers, to her surprise they got their name for their flying habits at night when they flew across the sky appearing as shooting stars. The most interesting piece of information Ironclad told her was that the Star Chaser species were immune to the call of any Alpha, the only species they listen to is their own of which they listen to the Star Chaser who stands undefeated. Upon finishing his discussion with the three he went on to prepare for his family to come, he found the largest clearing where he looked it over. Once Hiccup was content with everything figuring his village was safe, he and his fellow riders flew back to Berk where they had landed in the center of the village.

Valka immediately called forth Fishlegs to start work on the pages containing information on star Chasers, she told him of every detail Ironclad had given her and soon she and Fishlegs had already filled several pages before they began to get down the dragons appearance. Meanwhile as Hiccup saw his mother and friend work on the book of dragons he moved on to thinking, Astrid came up behind him where she wanted to find out what was troubling his mind as such she might be able to help him. Taking his seat on the chair of the chief Hiccup continued to think until Astrid slapped his shoulder thus getting his attention, looking toward the woman he loved Hiccup took her hand and asked her the question that riddled his brain. "Something about that Ironclad fellow just doesn't sit well with me, I'm not saying he's a bad guy but I don't know if he's even a good guy. What I do know is that he's hiding something, and whatever it is I have a feeling that it could be dangerous for my people." Hiccup said to Astrid as she took his hand giving him a reassuring grip, she then sat down on his lap where she kissed his cheek before she answered him on her thoughts of the matter. "Don't worry about it Hiccup, I'm sure if that Ironclad guy becomes a threat then we can handle him and his dragon." Astrid then got up from his lap and walked in a special manner that she knew would draw his attention, getting his mind off of Ironclad he moved on to listening to the troubles of the village.

**[On an ice covered island]**

Drago Bludvist had been contemplating his revenge on Berk for defeating him and worse he wanted to kill Hiccup with his own Night Fury, he remembered that day so vividly that he could practically smell the dragons' skin yet he burned with enough hatred that he could probably rival a Monstrous Nightmare in fire power. "I swear I will have my vengeance on that boy, I will tear his head from his shoulders and I will personally crush it with my bare hands. Once that happens his beloved night fury will be all mine, then I can finally destroy Berk with its own dragons. After they're all dead nobody will be able to stop me from taking what rightfully belongs to me!" Drago yelled as walked to his Bewilderbeast, he turned to face the abused creature and soon stared at its missing tusk. He remembered the attack that Hiccups Night fury lead that lead the massive creature to retreat and lose its status as Alpha, he remembered the sheer power the night fury had from the desire to protect the boy.

Narrowing his eyes he looked to the creature and told it that they would be attacking berk in two weeks that gave enough time for him to find his soldiers and get more dragons to help lead his attack on berk, with a sneer that would make a Typhoomerang turn pale white Drago walked towards the ships he managed to salvage from the time he attacked the nest and had his Bewilderbeast kill the alpha there. At the time he looked to his left shoulder where he stared at missing arm, he lost the fake arm he had from the assault the night fury lead and he had no time to have a new one made thus he chose to hide it beneath his cape.

During the time he gathered over a thousand of his soldiers and caught a mere forty dragons, he had another week to try and gather more men and catch more dragons but proved to be more of an issue than he originally thought. His men could easily be replaced but the biggest issue was finding dragons to enslave, apparently the majority of the dragons chose to live within berks islands where they lived in peace and harmony with the Berkians. The mere thought of that place made Drago want to puke as he continued to think that Dragons were nothing but war tools, and he was the one destined to be ruler of the world as the dragon god. Reaching into his pocket within his armor he pulled out a small medallion like coin, he had gained it from the first village he murdered and it always brought back such fond memories for him.

He smirked at the memory of soldier after soldier fell to the wild dragons he managed to gain under his control, he laughed as he remembered the screams of women and children as he slaughtered them with the dragons. With a content smile he put the item back in his pocket and grabbed his spear, yelling at his Bewilderbeast he continued to train it to better attack the night fury and truly kill it to become the alpha again.

[Berk the next day after Ironclad arrived]

Hiccup awoke from his bed not only to find his mother try and cook again but to the sound of Astrid banging on his door, as soon as he opened the door she grabbed him by the collar towards the watch tower that was aimed at the island Ironclad was told he would be allowed to rest at. Putting his eye to the telescope he saw that upon that Island was a large glacier of spiky ice. Hiccup knew that freeze pattern and so did all of Berk, that was the sign of a Bewilderbeast attack or a Bewilderbeast nest. Thinking quickly Hiccup called forth his riders to help him figure out this issue, at first his mother arrived first and even looked through the telescope where she saw the Ice formation. Agreeing with her son she waited with the other riders of which Astrid had to drag both Snotlout and Fishlegs since the two of them were again trying to impress and woo Ruffnut, like usual they failed to even get her to agree to them. Clearing his throat Hiccup gained the riders attention with the help of Toothless firing a plasma blast into the air, he tells them the plan and the way he wants to come in. Before any of them could even take off Gobber came running up to Hiccup, it turned out that Alvin was coming to have a chief meeting of which to continue their peace treaty. Seeing the dilemma Hiccup had to delay scouting out the island as he wished to keep the treaty with the Outcasts, he dismounted Toothless and ordered all the riders to help clean up the village before Alvin fully arrived. Walking to his house with Gobber following behind he put on his armor and even his cape. It was going to be his first peace treaty as chief instead of a dragon trainer or the son of the chief, he soon watched as Gobber tried to put the treaty belt on.

At first it was hilarious watching as the belt had to be pulled tight until the point it needed new hole but in the end Gobber figured that it would be better if Hiccup didn't wear the belt for his first treaty meeting, walking to the docks he met up with Alvin who was accompanied by Savage and a few other Outcasts. Alvin greeted Hiccup like he usually would with a firm hand shake but when he looked around he asked where Stoic was but with a heavy heart Hiccup took a deep breath and spoke with a clear and stern tone of voice. "I'm sorry to tell you this Alvin but Stoic the vast fell in battle against the madman Drago Bludvist, he fought with great honor and passion in trying to stop him but once Drago gained control of all the dragons he tried to attack me with my own dragon. Before Toothless could fire a blast Stoic pushed me out of the way and taking the blast himself, he was given the best funeral we could at the time. In the end I stand as Berks new chief while Toothless stands as the new alpha of all our dragons." Upon hearing this Alvin was shocked to hear that Stoic had perished in battle and worst at the hands of Drago Bludvist, the very though made Alvin's blood boil but with all his control he looked to Hiccup. "I'm deeply sorry to hear about your father Hiccup, he was a good man. I hope you made that Drago fellow pay for what he did, the gods know the fool deserved a fate worse than death." With a smile Hiccup gestured for them to follow him and that he would tell the tale as they walked, Hiccup told Alvin that he fought Drago with all he had but the coward fled when his so called war slave dragon lost to Toothless. Taking in the sights of the new and improved Berk Alvin had to comment that he was disgusted with such actions would take the life of his comrade, upon arriving at the great hall Hiccup and Alvin began to discuss the terms of their new peace treaty.

Upon agreeing to the usual terms Hiccup listens as Alvin wants to add some more arrangements to their treaty, He began with a thought until he came to the point of which he wanted a dragon to ride. Hearing this Hiccup went on to think of the pros and cons of this deal, after thinking thoroughly he comes to the conclusion that he will grant the deal in exchange the outcasts must sign the contract that he will not try to conquer Berk again or try to breed a dragon army. From there Hiccup shook Alvin hand and both chiefs signed the treaty thus ensuring another year of peace between the two tribes, as they had their usual feast to celebrate the peace Hiccup personally helped Alvin choose a dragon that best suited him. It came as a complete surprise when the dragon Alvin chose was a dark blue Snaptrapper, it was reluctant at first but soon came to Alvin with ease. Hiccup handed Alvin a mini book with all he needed to know about his new friend, though Hiccup wasn't that thrilled at the name he was given but it was hard to argue with "War Zone". As Alvin's ships sailed he rode War zone all the way back to outcast island, luckily Gobber already fitted the Snaptrapper for a saddle so Alvin only had to worry about making the extra stuff would want. Not long after he left Hiccup went home where he soon collapsed into his father's old chief chair and soon surprised when Sharp Shot carried to Hiccup a mug of honey milk, thanking Sharp shot for the drink he allowed the small dragon to curl up on his lap while he rested. Not long after finishing his drink Valka came into the house where she found her son sitting in his father chair while a little terror slept so peacefully upon his lap, it made her smile but deep down she knew her son needed to talk to someone. "You know Hiccup your father went through the same issues when he started being a chief, so don't worry and just take some time to relax before you lose your mind to the work."

Valka then walked to the kitchen where she tried to make some dinner using fresh fish that Cloudjumper caught with all the other dragons, apparently Toothless had his own Leader like duties of which taking a note from his Human rider. When Valka found out she couldn't help but laugh since Toothless had the sea dragons scare the fish to the surface where the dragons then went on get their fill, she found it amazing that Toothless would use a Viking method to get fish but more surprising at how intelligent Toothless was. As she finished cooking she was about to hand Hiccup a plate with his food but suddenly Astrid burst in the house, with a groan Hiccup found that she must have had a headache from when she put the soldiers through their training drills though in truth Hiccup knew the soldiers were the ones with the true pain. She soon took a seat near Hiccup and like him was surprised when sharp shot brought her a mug of Honey milk, Valka smiled at Astrid knowing that her little Hiccup and her were an item of which she still couldn't help but feel bad since she wasn't there when he needed her. Once Valka served everyone Hiccup gestured for Sharp shot to make a distract his mother while he tossed the food she served to the dragons, he even was nice enough to save a fish-ka-bob for Sharp shot who was incredibly grateful to get it.

**[Two weeks later]**

Late in the night as Hiccup laid in bed staring at his ceiling he continued to wonder what exactly was Ironclad doing on that island, especially with signs that a Bewilderbeast was there. Just before he could fully fall asleep both he and Toothless heard the familiar screech of a night fury, the issue there was that Toothless was right in front of Hiccup so this meant that another night fury had come to berk. Leaping from his bed Hiccup mounted Toothless as fast as he could of which the two of them were more interested in figuring this out as soon as possible, flying through the opening in the roof Hiccup and Toothless flew in hot pursuit of the so called Night Fury. As he flew over Astrid's house the young woman snapped awake alongside her dragon, the two looked out their window into the sky where they saw both Hiccup and Toothless chasing a dark figure of which caught her eye since the figure was actually beating Toothless in speed. Mounting her dragon Astrid flew up trying to catch up to her boyfriend, once she got close enough she asked Hiccup who exactly they were chasing of which Hiccup told her that it was most likely another Night Fury. Upon hearing that news Astrid grew excited but soon enough she found that noise they were making awoke the other riders, they all soon caught up to Astrid who told them the same thing Hiccup told her.

The riders grew excited at the thought of another night fury and even more excited at the thought that if they trained it then Toothless could finally have that special someone in his life, as Hiccup yelled to the other riders that they needed to focus he and Toothless were soon blinded when the said Night Fury flew into the sky where it released a massive plasma blast that created a blinding light for all the riders. As the light faded all the riders were shocked to find that the dragon in question had vanished, with the dragon vanishing the riders soon returned to their homes where they could gain some sleep before the next sun rise. By the next morning Hiccup came down stairs and told his mother what had happened last night, at first she remained quiet but soon turned to her son a theory she had. "Hiccup dear, all these weird accuracies all began right around the time that Ironclad fellow came to the island. So maybe he's responsible for all theses weird happenings, so I think it's about time we have a little chat with Ironclad about all of these weird coincidences. "Valka then went into her room where she put on her armor and grabbed her staff, while Hiccup went up stair to put on his armor along with his chief cape along with his new helmet. It wasn't long after that that Hiccup called for Astrid and Snotlout to join him and his mother as they flew to the island, Hiccup relayed his orders to Gobber who in truth wasn't that surprised that Hiccup would be going off to do something so crazy. Flying to the island was not that interesting but in the end they reached it without a hitch, they then went on to scout out the island to find Ironclad, in a complete twist of things Valka found him within the massive glacier. Ironclad was found asleep upon his dragons back who in turn coiled around him like how most of Valka's dragons did when she lived among them, as she got closure she soon awoke the dragon. He looked at her with cautious eyes and soon slid his wing over his rider, once she showed him that she wasn't a threat he soon rested his head back onto his tail around his rider. Calling to her son and the other riders she showed them the entrance to the glacier and to where Ironclad slept, she soon walked up to Black Ice who again raised his head to stare at the new comers. Black Ice soon began to nudge his rider to wake up who stirred slightly, waking up he faced the four riders.

"Well this is a pleasant way to wake up, I never thought I would wake up to seeing four dragon riders in my temporary rest spot. How can I assist you all on this fine morning, though I am sorry I can't offer you and food since I haven't caught it yet." Ironclad said as he folded up his blanket and put it in a saddle bag that was on the ground, upon looking closely neither Hiccup nor any of the other riders could see anyone else besides the strange man and his dragon.

Even more so was that his dragon was already wearing a saddle meaning that the saddle at the ground may not be his, it also told them all that he may have another dragon with him but the big question was where was it? "I'm sorry to intrude on you but some strange stuff has been happening since you showed up, we were just curious as to whether or not you had anything to do with all these strange happenings. I mean upon seeing your so called camp you seem mighty suspicious, you said your family was going to be with you but I can only see you and your dragon. Not to mention that there are signs that tell you have another dragon, I mean seriously I don't remember your dragon having that saddle you loaded that blanket into." Hiccup said upon Toothlesses back while his mother, Astrid and Snotlout nodded in agreement but soon Valka noticed something within the other saddle bag of which she dismounted Cloud Jumper and investigated what she saw. "Great Odin's ghost these scales look like night fury scales, but these look like younger than Toothless." She turned to Hiccup and handed him the scales she found, as soon as he touched them he knew that they were true night fury scales. As all four of the riders looked to the scales in Hiccups hand, they didn't notice as Ironclad walked away with his dragon carrying the other saddle with his front claws down a narrow path that lead deep into the glacier. Once everyone snapped their attentions back to Ironclad they were shocked to find him gone, with quick thinking Hiccup had Toothless lead the way to try and find him but suddenly a terrible terror flew in and landed on Hiccup arm. He had gotten air mail and it was labeled urgent since Gobber wrote it on red paper, upon reading it Hiccup dropped the interrogation and soon told all his riders they're heading to Berk immediately. "Hiccup what's the problem, is something happening?" Astrid asked Hiccup who told Toothless the issue, looking back Hiccup shouted to all four of his friends as loud as he could.

"DRAGO BLUDVIST HAS RETURNED AND IS ATTACKING BERK NOW!" Hiccup shouted of which from then on he and the other riders got their dragons to kick it into over drive, unknown to any of them Ironclad had stopped dead in his tracks. "So he's here, my search may finally come to an end. I will avenge my tribes' massacre, what's more my family can finally give justice to the so called Dragon god. So what do you all say we give Drago Bludvist a piece of our minds my family, I'm sure his so called tool will try to kill more." As he said this he walked over to a ledge where he over looked a massive area with only sunlight to illuminate the area, as he turned to mount Black ice twelve pairs of eyes shined behind him.

As the riders flew back to berk Hiccup was stunned to see thirty ships at the shore and several hundred dragons fighting in the air, he saw as Fishlegs and Meatlug were firing lava blasts at Drago's soldiers while also fighting his enslaved dragons. With swifts orders Hiccup began to enter the battle, he ordered the twins to dismount Barfbelch so that their dragon can perform a battle tactic that Valka taught their dragon she called the "Flame wheel" maneuver. While their zippleback performed the maneuver the twins worked together using a spear and mace to beat more soldiers, Snotlout entered the war using his sword made from Gronkle iron. Valka while still riding Cloud Jumper was busy leading the dragons of the island to battle Drago's dragons and at the same time battle his soldiers, several of her dragons lit the many soldiers a blaze but some of her dragons were shot down with catapults and arrows but luckily when on dragon fell ten Vikings came to fight. In the midst of this battle Hiccup and Toothless entered the battle where they destroyed several of Drago's ships and his many dragon capturing tools, Toothless continued to fire his explosive plasma blasts destroying the devices while Hiccup would switch between gliding and flying to attack Drago's forces. After destroying the last device Hiccup flew towards the main force of the battle where Hiccup had Toothless fire at the last ship he could see, soon Hiccup and Toothless glided to the battle where he drew his flame sword with his new and modified shield.

The two friends fought with great ferocity as they took out soldier as they came foolishly running toward the two of them, suddenly from a far Hiccup heard the familiar war cry of the man he truly hated with all his heart Drago Bludvist. He came atop of a massive ship with his ship being pulled by none other than his Bewilderbeast of which had a massive cap over the missing tusk Toothless shot off, the creatures eyes glowed with red rage as it scanned the battle field for the one who shot its tusk off.

Drago continued to bang his spear at the haul of the boat screaming his war cry thus making his Bewilderbeast continued to move forward, as soon as they reached the shore and unloaded the soldier he had aboard who charged in without hesitation. As soon as he got off from his ship Drago scanned the battle field with a smile of glee at the sight if Berk in war, he continued to scan the battle until he finally spotted the young chief who defeated him not so long ago. Running towards his pray Drago knocked anyone and anything that got in his way, as he finally reached Hiccup he undid his cloak revealing a new metal arm with his symbol and his razor sharp claws for fingers. Waving his spear in the air he screamed and signaled for his Bewilderbeast to attack Toothless, he then charged Hiccup thus separating them of which just before Toothless could try and help his friend the Bewilderbeast roared in challenge to the young Night fury. Hiccup fought with much fury in his heart he used his sword with all his might and even using some surprised but he still couldn't gain the upper hand against the madman, he slashed at Drago leaving a burning slash across his chest that both slashed and burned his braided goatee.

"You think you can stop me again boy, think again I have rallied my forces and covered my weaknesses so you will be joining your pathetic father in death today. Our last encounter was only a fluke but I promise you that I will finish what I started all that long ago, I will take all your dragons and destroy your village like the worthless bug it is!" Drago yelled as he forced his spear onto Hiccups fire sword to the point Hiccup could feel the flames upon his face, using his massive strength forced Hiccup to his knees clutching his sword. Before Drago could inflict any more damage he heard the sound of a horn being blown in the distance, one of Drago's soldiers came to him yelling to his leader "The berkians called for reinforcements, what should we do sir what should we do!" the soldier said before Gobber using his mace hand hit him away to try and help his chief, with a laugh Gobber was about to strike Drago when three other soldiers tried to rush him. "I take it that you called for Alvin to help us while I was gone, its either that or he wants some free dragon training lessons since Mildew died last month." Hiccup said as he reloaded his swords gas cartridge, with a grunt and a laugh Gobber told him yeah it was. "I figured that Alvin wanted a piece of the action, I mean after all now that he's here then Drago's forces will have no cha—" Gobber was soon hit in the face by one of Drago's soldiers using a hammer but luckily he shook it off before he smashed the solders helmet and head.

As the Outcasts entered the battle Alvin rode astride War Zone and brandishing a sword into the sky, he released a mighty war cry into air before he ordered his outcasts to battle. He then turned his attention the massive dragon that was being pelted with fireball after fireball but it seemed that they were like tickles to the massive creature, Alvin directed his dragon to join the fray but soon the Bewilderbeast saw him and fired an icy blast hitting several of Berks building and a large amount of soldiers of all three sides. War zone was shaken up to the point he crashed into the ground where he soon hit some of his heads upon a large spiky formation of ice, Alvin shook off the pain from the crash and went on to fight Drago's forces. The battle had hit a point where neither side was letting up yet neither side had the upper hand, Drago's Bewilderbeast continued its attack on Berk while Drago's army and both Berk with the help of the outcasts continued to fight. Drago and Hiccup continued to fight with Hiccup using his mind over Drago's massive strength, eventually Drago used his spear to break Hiccups peg leg by splitting the wood and breaking an important rod. Falling to his bad knee Hiccup blocked his next strike with his flaming sword but Hiccup was running out of gas cartridges quickly, Toothless saw from his spot in the battle and every time he tried to help his best friend the Bewilderbeast would stop him and attack. The massive creature roared again trying to attack Toothless but due to his small size he proved to be a challenge for its aim, suddenly as Toothless was about to fire another Plasma blast he was tackled to the ground by one of Drago's dragons.

The Bewilderbeast let lose another icy blast and struck Toothlesses right wing leaving him open for attack yet he fought with all his might, he continued to fire blast after blast at the tortured giant. Ordering several of his fellow dragons to try and help him Toothless continued to try and lead his dragons against their enemy, the battle among the dragons began to make a turn for the worst but turning to Hiccup Toothless saw as his friend lay upon the ground with Drago laughing manically as he approached him. "You put up a decent fight little boy but in the end you're as much of a disappointment as your father, in truth I expected more of a challenge from the so called dragon master." Drago said as he walked over Hiccup examining his spear, finally looking to Hiccup he prepared to impale Hiccup. The Berkians who were not fighting couldn't do anything but watch as they were about to lose another chief to the mad man, both Astrid and Valka dropped their unconscious foes and screamed no as Drago stomped his foot on Hiccup preparing to end his life.

Suddenly as if a prayer from the gods above a green plasma blast was fired around Drago's men thus gaining Drago's attention, he turned in shock as if the night fury found a way to escape his slaves attack. As he turned to see the source of the attack he saw as the dragon causing the blast wasn't a night fury but a dragon that he had never seen, as he turned to aim his fury at the defenseless chief beneath his foot he was punched in the face by an a mysterious man wearing a cloak. As he backed away in pain from the punch he turned to see as the mysterious man helped Hiccup up offering him a shoulder, the man then removed his hood to reveal Ironclad with a glare of hatred in his eyes directed at Drago Bludvist. "Sorry I'm late Hiccup but I had a little issue getting here." Ironclad then gestured to all the air fighting, Hiccup was both shocked and relieved to see Ironclad helping him. "Um sorry about that but why exactly are you helping us. I mean we weren't that all friendly to you when you came, hell I even thought you were responsible for all the weird stuff happening on my island." Hiccup said was he leaned on Ironclads shoulder, with a raised eyebrow (and from a feeling that he was smirking) Ironclad answered him.

"Its fine young chief and in a strange way I sort of was responsible since I lead my family around her, as for why I'm helping you well any enemy of Drago Bludvist is an ally of mine. I hope you don't mind if I cut in, I've been hunting Drago for over fifteen years ever since his elder sister Ora died from an attack from Drago himself and worse what he did to my whole tribe." Ironclad said as he made sure Hiccup was secure and as he drew out a large black sword from the back of his cloak, with his mouth a gap he gesture him to go right ahead. Laughing heartily Drago couldn't help but laugh as this stranger thought he could beat him, he looked him over and saw him as nothing more than another useless runt. "So your sister was foolish enough to challenge the great dragon god, she must have been a complete fool. I hope she suffered deeply for challenging me, no worries you'll see your so sister and tribe in the afterlife." Drago then swung his spear to knock Ironclad down but to his surprise Ironclad dodged the attack with ease, Drago continued to attack with much fury until he managed to tear his cloak revealing leather armor. Looking down at the tear Ironclad sighed and soon tore his cloak off to reveal Ironclad wearing black leather armor with bits of metal embedded in some parts and a scabbard on his back, upon his belt and other parts were more weapons that left Hiccup awe struck.

Once Drago saw a metal tribal symbol on his belt and shoulder he went wide eye, he then focused his attack on trying to kill Ironclad. "Impossible there's no way you're one of them, I killed them all I made sure to even kill the women and infants. THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE A MEMBER OF THE BLACK BLOOD TRIBE, ITS IMPOSSIBLE!" Drago yelled as he increased the ferocity of his attack but no matter how hard he came, he couldn't manage to hit Ironclad once with his spear.

"We found you drifting in the sea injured beyond expectations and yet we took you in, we even addressed your wounds to show you friendship. Yet you repaid us by getting the dragons nest that was nearby to attack us, even though I was only three I remember watching as you ran around the village murdering my fellow villagers. My sister was only ten years old and she still had the courage to grab me and flee from our village, she told me as she ran our home literally burned to the ground at your hand. Luckily we took shelter in what we thought was an abandoned dragon cave, from there my sister raised me as best as she could until I turned thirteen. She managed to find you and she even tried to get revenge for our tribe yet when she returned, she had a terrible stab wound in her stomach of which I had to sit there and watch as my sister bled to death in my arms. I SWORE TO ODIN, THOR, LOKI, FREYA AND EVEN MAGBEE THAT I WOULD FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR TAKING EVERYONE I LOVED AND MURDERING THEM!" Ironclad shouted as he began to change from defense to offense, he fought like a true wild beast with Drago.

No matter what Drago tried to do he could gain the upper hand on the young warrior, Ironclad even tried to use his new metal arm on him but in a strike of luck Ironclad slashed his arm in half. Drago backed away in shock that his arm was destroy from a pathetic child with nothing more than a simple sword, thinking quickly he called forth Bewilderbeast to attack Ironclad who prepared for yet another attack. Seeing Drago wave his spear and screaming like a mad man was confusing at first until he saw as massive dragon approached them, with a laugh Ironclad made a strange call to the wind that sounded close to a goose honking. In confusion Drago thought the young warrior had lost his mind when suddenly several blue plasma blasts were fired from the sky, looking up he saw as night fury flew high in the sky.

Both Drago and Hiccup were wide eyed at the sight of this new night fury and even more interesting was that it appeared to be listening to Ironclad, he made the same noise again of which the night fury made a dive bomb that struck the massive dragon before it landed right behind Ironclad. Black Ice soon landed behind him as well of which Ironclad patted both of them upon both the head and chin, with a laugh Drago soon instructed his slave to try and conquer hit the dragons along with their rider. "You think that two little dragons can compare to my massive slave, you must have suffered a horrible head injury if you think you can beat me." Drago said as he circled Ironclad with his dragons looking them over, he thought over that once he kills ironclad and destroys Berk what he could do with such powerful creatures under his command. He soon had his back to his Bewilderbeast with an evil sneer upon his face with the look as if he was going win against Ironclad, looking directly at Ironclad he was soon put off as Ironclad began to laugh as if Drago had down something hilarious. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing to see why someone would laugh so heartily among such a battle, once he stopped he looked directly at Drago with both a glare and a facial expression that said "I came prepared".

"You think just because you have a one massive dragon that this battle is yours, wow you must me delusional if you think one can beat me." He then snapped whispered something into Black Ices ear of which the dragon then let loose an extremely loud roar, everyone both dragon and human tried to cover their ears until he finally stopped his roar. As his roar dissipated into the sky everyone just stood there clueless, suddenly the very ground they stood on began to shake violently. From a nearby sea stack burst forth a massive fully grown Screaming Death, at first Hiccup was dumbstruck as he feared that it would attack until he watched Ironclad yell "BANSHEE, ATTACK!" From there the Screaming death began to attack the Bewilderbeast, every time the tortured dragon tried to fire a blast of its icy blast the screaming death would use a rapid fire blast to nullify the attack. Suddenly as the Screaming death swooped down to fire several of its spines the Bewilderbeast swiped at it knocking it into the cliff thinking it had beaten the large dragon, Black Ice let loose another loud roar of which from the sky came a full grown Red Death who then used its club tail to hit the Bewilderbeast off the screaming death.

All of berk stood in terror as all three dragons fought, the dragons themselves even stopped where they were as they saw three colossal creatures fight right in front of them. Soon Drago's Bewilderbeast was slightly over whelmed in its battle. Soon Drago began to yell at his slave to continue to fight yet it still had a rough time fighting both the Screaming Death and the Red death, he looked to Ironclad who continued to yell orders to both dragons of which listened carefully and did as they were told. Thinking quickly on its instincts the Bewilderbeast fired a blast of ice that hit both the Red Death and the Screaming Death freezing both of their wings to their body of which the screaming death appeared to be drowning while the Red Death tried to free its frozen wing, thinking it was over Drago prepared to order his dragon slave to finish them when for the third time Black Ice roared loudly into the sky. As the Bewilderbeast moved in to finish off the Screaming death a pair of large white tusk burst forth from the water's surface and hit Drago's Bewilderbeast knocking it away. Looking to where it was hit stood a pure white Bewilderbeast with the screaming death on its back, Ironclad soon gave Drago a look as if he was smiling at him.

"BANSHEE FIRE SEVERAL SHOTS AT QUAKER AND FREE HER WINGS, TUNDRA TRY AND COVER BANSHEE WHILE HE HELPS QUAKER." Ironclad told the dragons who did as he said of which the Screaming Death fired several fire blasts at the Red Death, as it shot those blast Ironclads Bewilderbeast tackled right into Drago's Bewilderbeasts' keeping its attention , soon all three colossal dragons were working together to take down Drago's slave.

Suddenly in a turn of events Ironclad yelled for the dragons to end the fight of which the three dragons moved in to attack, both the Red Death and Screaming death let loose a thick stream of fire at Drago's Bewilderbeast who let loose a blast of its icy blast to try and quail the flames. Soon Drago's Bewilderbeast ran out of its ice blast of which once both the Red Death and Screaming Death stomped their streams of fire Ironclad's Bewilderbeast came from the depths and impaled the slave dragon in the chest. Once the evil dragon had finally took its last breath all three dragons redirected their attention from their battle to Ironclad who soon stroked their nose signifying to them that they did a good job, taking the chance Drago tried to stab Ironclad while his back was to him but before he could even piece Ironclads with his spear Ironclad jumped up and punch Drago in the face.

The two continued their battle of which Drago grew angrier by the second as he continued to fail to hit Ironclad, in a last moment attack Ironclad brought his attack above his head and kicked Drago in the gut making him go to a knee. Raising his spear to try and stop the attack Drago prepared for it with all his strength, instead Ironclad sliced the spear in two and caught the falling piece where he then stabbed it through Drago's leg. He screamed in pain as he was stabbed but never the less he tried to finish Ironclad off with what remained of his weapon, soon Ironclad cut off his remaining hand and used the spear piece in its grasp to stab the Drago's other leg thus keeping him from escaping. Ironclad then approached Drago who was busy cursing a storm as he withered in pain, but Ironclad made him look him directly in the eyes before he chose to finish the mad man. "Go back to hell where you belong Drago, back and suffer for all the evil you've done to everyone!" Ironclad said before he cut off Drago's head, grabbing it he tossed it to Hiccup who he then asked Black Ice to raise up.

The village cheered at the death of the mad man and soon all the forces turned their attention back to what remained of Drago's, many of his men were slain in battle while others were imprisoned.

After all the battling and after thanking the outcasts for their help, Hiccup approached Ironclad who was busy adjust his saddle on Black ice. "I must say thank for saving me, I mean grant it I was helpless and we were just lucky that you were passing through but still I just wanted to thank you." Hiccup said to Ironclad who replied that it was no trouble and that he's just glad that he could save him, Ironclad then walked over to the cliff where he looked at the three remaining Colossal dragons who at the time were resting. "You know you could always live on that island I mean if you have nowhere else to go, I'm sure we could accommodate you for living here." Hiccup offered to him but sadly he declined, Ironclad said that now that he finally killed Drago he plans to return to his home island with his new family. He shook hiccups hand and soon took off, but interestingly enough Ironclad night fury chose to stay. She put the saddle back she carried upon the red deaths back before she landed in back at Berk, she walked up to Toothless where she began to nuzzle him.

Ironclad chuckled and told them that her name was Midnight and that if she does choose to live there then they he should warn them she likes to go out on midnight flies, with that Said Ironclad nudged Black Ices side where he and the other dragons went. Hiccup sat there for a while before he told Toothless that he needed to head to the forge to make himself a new leg, unfortunately Toothless was preoccupied with his new mate but luckily Astrid had Stormfly carry him to the forge. "Well it looks like things on berk are going to get a lot more interesting, but like last month we have clean up after that mad man." Hiccup said as he entered the forge with Gobber, Astrid rolled her eyes before too entered the forge to cheer Hiccup up with a truly loving Kiss.

**There we go folks, here is my one shot. Please leave your reviews and if you don't like then kiss my dogs furry butt, no one made you read it.**

**If I feel like it I may make a sequel to this, but who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Archipelago

** The darkness within.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell**

**Here is the sequel I had mentioned though, I decided to tweak it by heading to somewhere feared.**

It had been three months since Berk and the Outcasts defeated Drago Bludvist's army, berk had integrated the new dragons while some of the Dragon's moved to Outcast Island where Hiccup had Toothless order the dragons to not cause havoc for the tribe. Hiccup had Drago's head mounted on a pike and placed on placed on the highest peak while Alvin had the pleasure of ripping out hit black heart and crushed it with his brute strength, Toothless soon got his revenge on the terrible man of which he had the terrible terrors remove and dragon skin on his corpse before he ordered all his dragons to blast the body with their fire. Things continued to go on berk though the only major changes were that the dragons had another sanctuary made of ice, Toothless had a mate and Hiccup had proposed to Astrid through one of the strangest ways on Berk. During one of their sparring matches Hiccup had Astrid pinned a few minutes before he whistled leading to Toothless carrying Sharpshot who then flew to Astrid's shoulder and gestured for her to scratch his chin, as he reached up he went to what looked like he bite her but when he pulled back revealed a golden wedding ring with a night fury scale within it.

Toothless laid upon his new slab with his mate Midnight with him, as Hiccup entered the room he couldn't help but smile at the sight. He figured that next mating season Toothless would become a father but until then Hiccup chose to spend as much time with his dragon brother as possible, as he approached he looked to Midnight wishing to know where she came from and as to where Ironclad got her from. Returning his focus back to Toothless he kneeled down on his good knee where he began to scratch Toothless right behind his ear flaps, he then told Toothless that they were going for a nice long flight. Upon hearing this Toothless nudged Midnight who gave him a look of disappointment as she didn't want to get up, once he was free of his mate he bound forward carrying hiccup with him. The two flew for over several hours of which like usual Hiccup used his new and improved glider system, at first Toothless was bothered by the act but he soon found that the best he could do was just stick close as his brother glided through the wind. Taking in the surroundings Hiccup found that they were close to Changewing island of which Hiccup directed Toothless to return home, along the way Hiccup looked down to see as both the Berkians and Outcasts continued to try and harvest what they could from the tortured Bewilderbeast. He was surprised when he discussed with the Outcasts in what they would get but at the very least Berk would get the massive beasts tusks along with a majority of its skin for leather, the Outcasts were thrilled when Alvin announced that they were to harvest the meat along with the bones to which Hiccup handed Alvin some plans for some structures for both homes and buildings.

Upon landing Hiccup was soon approached by his mother Valka who in turn wanted to ask for her second role in the new Berk, she wanted permission to take the new dragon riders to other islands inhabited by wild dragons as a way to have the new riders use team work to avoid them. Hiccup agreed to allow it but she had to promise not to go to either break neck bog or Changewing island, He then went on to do his chiefly duties as such he handled some disputes, welcomed some new babies into the tribe and a few times he had to marry a few couples. While Hiccup preformed his Chief duties Toothless went on to perform his alpha duties to which he had to organize a food harvesting time, settle a dispute over territory, teach a few hatchlings the order and even take down several challengers who soon found the bottom of his clawed feet. In the end both leader returned to their home where Astrid handed him a mug of yak milk while Sharpshot brought Toothless a mug of ale (he got it in a mug then left it in front of Toothless), the two of them downed their drinks in very few gulps though as Valka entered the house she was soon surprised to find Toothless drunk to a small degree. She laughed a bit before she gave Toothless a bucket of water to help try to ease him down, later as Midnight entered the house she whacked Toothless upside his head for doing something so stupid.

"Hey bud, it looks like your gal doesn't want you anymore drunk than Astrid wants me doing something incredibly dangerous." Hiccup then walked to Astrid who at the time was sharpening her axe, she looked to him raising her left eyebrow gesturing if he gave Toothless the ale.

"I didn't give it to him, it was Sharpshot. You know that little terror does the most unique things, especially when it comes between us." Hiccup said before he walked behind her and began to rub her shoulders making her groan in pleasure, she turned her head to Hiccup saying that as much as she enjoyed having him rub her sore shoulders it wasn't the time for them to do so. With a nod he turned to his mother who at the time was checking on the fish stew Gobber made for them, the smell was decent but he truthfully had his concerns about Gobber's cooking since he knew Gobber was experimenting with new fish that the dragons caught. Walking up the stairs to his room he soon sat upon his bed where he took off his prosthetic leg, laying down on his bed he began to wind down from his day. A few minutes later he saw as Astrid joined him by sitting at the edge of his bed, with a smile the two of them chatted over how everything was progressing. Not long after their chat Astrid curled up next to Hiccup where the two of them drifted to sleep, down stairs after Valka had gone to sleep both Toothless and Midnight had allowed their strongest instinct to take them over.

By morning Hiccup and Astrid were awakened by the sound of Midnight roaring trying to get out of the house, it wasn't long before Astrid got to try and calm the female Night fury down to the point that she approached Midnight from the back like she was a wild yak. As soon as he could Hiccup put on his prosthetic leg he joined Astrid in trying to calm down Midnight, suddenly Toothless went straight to Hiccup and gestured for him to just open the door. Taking in the hint from his brother Hiccup ran to the door where he began to call Midnight who continued to thrash about trying to get out of the house, as soon as she saw the open door she bound out like an arrow from a crossbow carrying Astrid with her.

"HICCUP, WHERE ON MIDGUARD IS SHE TAKING ME!" Astrid yelled to Hiccup who was stumped as both Toothlesses mate and his gal took off to the gods know where, turning to his home Hiccup turned to see as Toothless was like him stunned as if Midnight had something shocking to him. Gathering himself then snapping Toothless out of whatever he was in he went inside his home where he put on his armor then donned his special cape, he then rode Toothless above berk where he called everyone to the great hall to solve the issue. As soon as the entire village had gathered Hiccup began his announcement.

"People of Berk, I have a terrible announcement. This morning as I awoke Midnight became ravenous, it wasn't until her mate Toothless told me to open the door to my home that she calmed down. Unfortunately once I opened the door Midnight took off flying to Odin knows where with Astrid on her back, I plan to try and track her down and bring my fiancée back along with one of Berks best warriors. In my absence I will leave Gobber in charge of the village while Toothless will choose a dragon to keep the others in line while he is gone, if anyone has an issue with this choice then step forward and face me like a warrior." Hiccup said with his new invention that made his voice louder, none of his villagers stepped forward making his feel reassured that they trusted his judgment.

"Good, now as for who will be joining me. Valka and Eret will come with me along with Stormfly to retrieve Astrid, we will be departing in half an hour to prepare for tracking down Midnight." Hiccup then walked down from the stand to prepare his saddle bags along with Toothlesses new tailfin, along the way his mother came to him asking why exactly would he need her to come. Hiccup then explained to her that upon looking for them they might run into some new dragons, he wouldn't want any other person besides Astrid and Fishlegs to share the new knowledge with. Moving on the three had gathered around the center of the village of which Hiccup arrived to witness as Eret tried to shake off Ruffnut who continued to flirt with him, Hiccup soon told Ruffnut that if she didn't stop bothering Eret then he would have her on dragon dung duty for the entire time they were away. Placing one of Astrid's headbands to Skullcrushers nostrils Hiccup told the large dragon to find them, with a loud roar the dragon soon took to the sky following the faint scent of Astrid left behind as she was carried off.

The group flew for over three hours before they all stopped for food of which the riders ate the food they brought while the dragons ate the fish that they caught, once they resumed their flight to find Astrid and Midnight. The three continued to fly following Skullcrushers nose across the ocean taking in the sights and even making mental pictures to add to the ever growing map, Valka noted that she saw several Scaldrens and some Thunderdrums yet for some reason both species were flying away from the direction they were heading. Shaking off the concern they continued their flight stopping now and then to let the dragons rest and relieve themselves, during their rest Hiccup took the time to sketch out the scene he had seen as he was flying. Once the dragons gained back their strength they continued on their journey to find Astrid and Midnight where ever they went, along the way three of the four dragons began to act strange as if something was saying to turn back yet for Toothless he began to hear something deep within him call to him. As the sun began to set the three riders began to wonder just where exactly did Midnight take Astrid, Hiccup looked into his hand holding her headband thinking about the woman he loved. Valka soon adjusted her saddle to the point where she went to sleep upon Cloudjumpers back, Eret did the same but Hiccup was too worried to sleep as he feared what could happen to Astrid even though he knew she was one of Berks best warriors.

"Please Astrid stay safe, please stay alive." Hiccup said as he returned his focus to the flight, soon he felt as Toothless nuzzled his leg trying to say "Don't worry my brother, we will find them." Hiccup began to stroke Toothlesses head to thank him, suddenly coming into view was an enormous dark gray fog. Calling to both Eret and his mother Hiccup ordered them to be prepared for anything within that fog, though surprisingly Toothless seemed excited upon entering the fog like a bird being called to its homeland. Once they entered the fog both Eret and Valka began to feel strange within the mist as if they hadn't slept in over three days, Hiccup on the other hand was protected because of his mask thus making him wonder what could be in the fog to make the drowsy. Looking to Stormfly, Cloudjumper and even Skullcrusher seemed a bit concerned as if there was something they feared dwelled within the fog, yet when looking to Toothless Hiccup saw that he was more surprised than afraid like a child on their first Snoggltog. As they continued to fly Hiccup took note of what was surrounding them of which he saw strange rock formations and several large bits of ice clinging to the rocks but the most surprising to all three of them was the fact that in some of the rock formations were action footprint to massive dragons.

"I hope by the gods we don't run into whatever made those foot prints, still it leaves me wondering what exactly dwells in this weird place and why exactly would Midnight come here." Hiccup said as he flew over the area, his mother who soon drifted to sleep on Cloudjumpers back along with Eret on Skullcrushers back mumbled that the fog must not affect dragons for some reason of which she then lost all consciousness. Hiccup continued to follow Skullcrusher as followed what possibly remained of Astrid scent, the large dragon soon came to a stop as if Astrid just vanished there but before Hiccup could even think he soon learned that Skullcrusher didn't stop because he lost the scent. From above several skrill came down from above trying to chase off the three riders, thinking fast Hiccup told Toothless to try and get them to follow him while Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher got their riders to safety. Firing several plasma blasts at the skrill Toothless soon got them to chase him of which no matter how fast he went the skrill managed to remain on his tale, he tried to drive them away with some plasma shots but the just fired their lightning shots that canceled them out. Going through an ice berg Hiccup managed to lose them as it seemed that they wouldn't go inside, once they left Hiccup flew back to the area he saw both Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher landed. Hiccup was soon surprised to find them gone but once more he told Toothless to fly trying to follow the path Skullcrusher was heading, the two flew for over fifteen minutes before Toothless stopped to eat some food. Hiccup ate with caution as he tried not to breath in the mysterious fog but luckily Toothless helped by fanning away the fog when it came too close, using a special net he made Hiccup gathered enough fish for Toothless though upon further examinations he found the fish to be extremely strange. After eating his fill Toothless gestured for Hiccup to get back on, the two soon returned to the sky flying blind trying to find Astrid though feeling it might help Toothless used his echolocation to see the area ahead of them.

"I know you're trying to help bud but I don't think that your special screech can help us find our girls or even where the others went, still thank you for the gesture it means a lot to me." Hiccup said but Toothless didn't hear as when the sound returned he was shocked to find that the sky was pretty much filled with Skrill while the land masses seemed to just be random in shape and size, he also found that several places had dragons that were watching him. Continuing what he was doing he began to fly a little faster with concern for his rider, Hiccup clueless to his brother of the sky's actions just went with it until suddenly as they flew too close to the sky they were both hit by a skrills lightning blast. As the two fell Hiccup could make out a dragon come down and grab him while another grabbed Toothless, he then lost all consciousness fading into the darkness of the unknown.

* * *

**[Some time later]**

Hiccup began to stir shaking his head he still felt uneasy from that blast from above, looking around Hiccup found that he was in an strange room that appeared to be carved into the ground. Looking to his side he found his helmet and a large cup of water by the make shift bed he was on, getting up he saw that he still had his prosthetic leg but soon worried as to where his dragon was. Following the hallway he found he soon came to an opening where he saw that he was in a strange village, he was soon snapped into focus when his mother yelled his name. Turning to face her he was soon hugged tightly by his mother, even though she was just as scrawny as he was his mother managed to squeeze the air out of him. Once she let go he went on to ask what happened to Eret and her when they landed, she chuckled and told her son that once they woke up they were in the same predicament he was in until a someone came up to them and told them what had happened. They were then taken to the village where they were treated if wounded and fed if hungry, currently Eret was still asleep within a room is all Valka figured out. From behind Hiccup was soon tapped on the shoulder to be greeted by a unique looking woman, to say she wasn't attractive was an understatement but yet Hiccup remained quiet.

"Greetings to both of you, my name is Calypso Freya Nordilac. I am the acting chief of the island of Ayerf within the Dark Archipelago, though I can clearly tell that you are not from around these parts from your clothing and from the dragons you ride." The woman said offering her hand in a handshake, both Hiccup and Valka reluctantly shook her hand before she turned around and gestured them to follow her. Looking her over Hiccup saw that she was wearing a long sleeved brown tunic, metal arm guards, Iron chest armor, Black pants with spikes down the side, black leather skirt, Brown leather knee high boots, brown fingerless gloves with spikes over the knuckles, Skrill skin cape, brown leather shoulder guards, hair cloth holding her hair back (like a using a bandana during spring cleaning), Solid gold ring on left ring finger, a small dagger on her right side & a Scythe with a chain on the end on her back. She had mildly long rich auburn hair, sparkling hazel eyes, three claw scar on her right cheek. In the right light she almost looked like Astrid but in Hiccups mind there was no one like her anywhere, following Calypso she led them to a small cliff like area where both Toothless and Cloudjumper met up with their riders. After reuniting with their dragons Calypso spoke up about Toothless, she stated that he's even lucky he's able to fly in the first place but it's not the worse wound that could happen to a night fury. She then sat down upon a nearby boulder where she continued to watch both riders, soon even Skullcrusher joined them but he was too worried about his rider to truly take in what was going on. Upon easing him down Hiccup looked to Calypso asking why they were brought here and where exactly they were.

"What are you deaf, I told you not too long ago you're on the island of Ayerf within the dark archipelago. As for why you all were brought here, well we saw that two of you had fallen to our fog while you were just flying blind. We're not a rude tribe thus after we found you unconscious we took you in and helped all we could, though the tricky part for us was separating you three from your dragons but luckily they became easy once we gave them some dragon nip." She then gave a unique expression that left them both thinking she figured they were slow, Hiccup then looked to her with a focused face as he remembered why they even came in this direction. "I know this is a weird question but recently has a night fury besides my friend here come this way, I ask because my fiancée was carried off by a female night fury yesterday morning." Calypso blinked a few times before she thought it all over, she looked to the sky a bit before she answered him. "Actually you may not believe me but Hiccup you're in the heart of pretty much all strike class dragons, especially night furies so you may want to describe your fiancée instead of the dragon that carried her away." Hearing this Toothless perked up then soon looked to the sky where he tried to see more night furies but unfortunately he didn't see them, Calypso laughed then pointed out that the night furies are further in the mountain of which pointed to be high in the fog. With a sigh Hiccup began to describe Astrid to the best of his ability though a few times he had to use his eyes instead of describing her like the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, once he was finished describing Astrid he looked to Calypso who merely closed her eyes before answering him.

"To my knowledge no night fury has brought any human her though I must ask Toothless if he and his female mated or not, if they have then she wouldn't come near the village since female night furies go to the exact place they hatched themselves thus most likely she was born." Calypso said as she got up she then gestured to follow her after she whistled for her dragon, from the cliff a strange dragon appeared from the fog below. The new dragon had midnight blue scales with illuminating over scales, Large back talons, medium curved front talons, four tendril like appendages on head, Medium wings on back, large yellow blue eyes, small over teeth exposed, duel fins at tail base, forked tongue & smooth misty white underbelly. At first both Hiccup and Valka were surprised to see such a strange dragon but they were soon snapped out of the stupor when the new dragon sneezed at them both, after they wiped the goo off their faces they soon mounted their respected dragons. Calypso then clicked her tongue then pointed to the mountain, as they Hiccup began to ask questions about the new species Calypso rode. "So what kind of dragon is that you're riding, I mean it is very interesting so mind telling us about the beautiful creature it is?" Hiccup said as he ascended into the sky with Toothless to the mountain, Valka commented on how the mountain suited strike class dragons of which she noted how the skrill made their nest within the dark clouds. Soon Calypso entered a cave where she maneuvered hard twists and turns, eventually she stopped at a large cavern of which many black egg shells littered the ground. "Welcome to the cave of night, the birthplace of pretty much all night furies." Calypso then dismounted her dragon before making a night fury call thus making both Hiccup and Valka, suddenly the darkness within the cave popped with eyes. At that moment Hiccup, Valka and Toothless were surrounded by night furies young and old, Hiccup and Valka were awe struck at the sight of so many night furies.

* * *

**[Astrid's journey]**

As Midnight flew from her home Astrid had to wrap her arms around Midnights neck, looking to Midnights path Astrid was both afraid and curious. She was afraid that she may not see Berk again but she was curious as to why Midnight was acting this way, either way she knew that as long as she clung to Midnight then she would find out. It seemed strange that Midnight continued to fly without stopping even as Astrid heard her (midnights) stomach growl from hunger, just as the sun was setting the two were approaching a massive dark gray fog. Speeding up Midnight flew as directly into the fog with a more determined look in her eyes, as soon as they entered the fog Astrid grew drowsy as if the mist was making her want to sleep. Before she fully lost consciousness Astrid could have sworn she saw a star chaser dragon, she then blacked out on Midnights back of which she only felt safe with Toothless since Midnight was too wild for comfort but she trusted Toothless to keep her in line. Astrid dreamt that she was back on Berk with Hiccup holding her tight while statues of her surrounded their home, people of berk kept cheering her name as she walked by. As she entered their home she saw that she held all the thawfest medals, and what's more there were scrolls saying that she was the number one of all berk even to the point that Stormfly was the fastest dragon on berk. She even got a brand new ax that was similar to Hiccups sword of fire, the was truly happy within her dream until she awoke from the smell of something horrible.

"Look who finally decided wake up Black Ice, it's that Hiccup fellow's second in command girl. If my memory serves right her name is Astrid Hofferson, still I'm more surprised to see her in the first place." Said a familiar male voice, looking to the source Astrid saw that it was Ironclad. He was busy tending to Midnight who was busy with her nose in one of his saddle bags as if it reeked of her favorite fish, gathering herself she asked what happened and where she was. Ironclad appeared as if he didn't hear her but still he was busy examining Midnight, eventually he stopped and turned his attention to her where she asked the same two questions. "First off you were affected by the mist of which knocks new comers out, after a few minutes you adapted to the stuff to which allows you to stay awake. As for where you are, you're in the dark archipelago on a stray island that too small to be inhabited but I'm here to help Black Ice show the young ones whose alpha." Ironclad then walked over to Black Ice where he was scratching him behind one of his head spikes, Astrid tried to wrap her head around what he told her but soon the bigger question came back to her. "Wait why was Midnight was going crazy just to find you, I mean Helheim if she missed you so much why did she even leave your side in the first place?" Astrid said dusting herself off and checking if anything was wrong with her, she then noticed as Midnight kept her head in a saddle bag like it was something important to her. "Hmmm well since Midnight flew straight to me and went straight ahead to putting her head in that saddle bag I would say she and Toothless mated, When a female night fury is with hatchlings or in better terms with eggs they fly straight to where it hatched. Midnight was hatched in that saddle bag made from monstrous nightmare skin, thus she plans to lay whatever eggs she has inside that bag." Ironclad then walked over to a small camp fire where he grabbed a small leather water skin, handing it to Astrid she drank it as if she were dying of thirst.

Soon Ironclad patted Black Ice who looked as if he wanted to go do something badly, hearing the impatient dragon Ironclad asked her to wait there while he took care of something. Walking outside he was soon dragged off by Black Ice who seemed to be determined over something, Astrid sat in the cave staring at Midnight who was sleeping with the saddle bag on her head. She stretched out her body before she got up from the ground and went outside the cave, once out she saw that she was in a swamp like area with a strange mist around her ankles. She soon walked toward the clearing she spotted to try and find out where she could build a signal for her to be rescued, suddenly she was hit with a strange mist that made her nose tingle as she breathed. Looking to the source of the strange mist Astrid soon saw a strange light not too far into the swamp, walking to it she soon saw Hiccup with his shirt off with battle scars and rippling muscles making her smile to the point she ran towards it. Just before she could even reach Hiccup Astrid felt as someone grabbed her and pull her back, turning her head she saw Ironclad holding her back. "I really wouldn't go near there, at least not until after Black Ice does what he needs to do." Ironclad then point in front of her and watched as Black Ice use his wings to fan away the strange mist to reveal a strange purple dragon, it snarled at the two of them before Black Ice tackled the new dragon. Astrid watched as Black Ice fought the dragon until he finally pinned the dragon to the ground and roared right into the dragons ear, after the battle the dragon bowed to Black Ice who in turn snorted in victory before he walked to Ironclads side.

"Let me just pack up my supplies and we'll head to my home village after we cover a few more islands, once there I'll get Banshee to give us a lift back to berk to drop you off." He said as he walked back to the cave where Midnight continued to sleep, Ironclad then walked over to Midnight where he gently patted her to wake up. She woke up to look at Ironclad right in the face, she then looked down towards the saddle bag where she put it back on her back of which she then gestured for Astrid to get on her back. "To be honest I'm a little surprised that Midnight would return so early, I didn't expect Toothless to mate with her so early. Still he thought that they were the last of their kind so in a strange way it's reasonable, I bet he was just joining the fun that Hiccup and you were having Ms. Astrid." Ironclad said making Astrid go scarlet with embarrassment, suddenly Ironclad was hit with a small rock to the back of the head. Turning around to see what happened Ironclad saw as Astrid threw a rock that she found was stuck in her shoe, with a laugh Ironclad apologized for embarrassing her a bit but still he had to admit that it was entertaining to make her go red. Astrid got a little frustrated at the man but soon got over it when she had time to ease her mind, the two flew all day until sun down of which Ironclad gestured for the two of them to follow him. They arrived on a strange island through a small cave of which made Astrid curious until she noticed that the cave lead to a massive underground cavern, looking down she saw that the cavern was the home to Ironclads three massive dragons. She took several steps back as the three approached him to the point Ironclad was being nuzzled by any of them, she watched in amazement as such enormous dragons could act so adorable. She watched as Quaker the red death was acting like Meatlug with Fishlegs, or seeing Tundra the Bewilderbeast give Ironclad the same look Toothless acts when he wants more of his favorite fish to eat. Astrid couldn't say that the three didn't love but still she had to admit that the sight made her want to groan since it made the dragons appear weak, Black Ice walked up the edge where Ironclad stood where she soon watched with a bit of awe as three dragons stopped trying to get Ironclads attention and instead bowed their heads to the star chaser.

"Even now they remember who their alpha is, luckily none of them dared to challenge Black Ice. Knowing him he would blast them so hard that they might die from infection or a lost limb, Black Ice is tough comer when it comes to challengers to his alpha status." Ironclad then walks up a set of stairs that were hidden behind a door disguised as root in the shape of an eel, she followed him up where he called out that he was home. As soon as his voice was heard the village turned to face with great joy, Astrid was shocked to see so many scarred, deformed, and even disfigured people around one village. Ironclad then moved on to ask where someone named Calypso was to which she heard as some villager told him that she was off helping some new comers, Astrid looked around the village to understand Ironclads home. Before she could get a good look she was gestured to go follow Ironclad to a room where she could rest, he then warned her that when she wakes then possibly he could take her home. Astrid took her rest but it didn't last long as she dreamt of being back to Berk with her fiancée Hiccup, by the time she opened her eyes not much longer of which she heard the sound of dragons roaring. She was soon brought fresh water and even some of the villages' delicacy consisting of a strange meat with some strange vegetables, she had to admit it was unique but she found that nothing could compare to Hiccups dragon grilled chicken. After finishing her meal she went on to ask Ironclad if he was ready to go take her home, but once she set foot outside she was soon tackled and nuzzled by a deadly nadder that seemed all too familiar with her.

"Odin's beard it can't be, Stormfly is that you? How did you get here girl I thought you were asleep when I was taken by Midnight, oh what does it matter I'm just glad to see my best girlfriend." Astrid said as she kissed Stormfly upon her snout of which she nuzzled her rider, helping her rider to her feet Stormfly urged her to mount her of which Astrid gladly did. Sitting in her saddle Astrid felt she belonged upon Stormflys back, before anything Astrid soon heard as a familiar voice was calling her name. Turning to the source she found that it was Eret who at the time was talking with a woman who had a strange item in her left eye socket and a false arm in the shape of a three fingered hand. "Okay first Stormfly and now you, what is going on here?" Astrid asked Eret, he laughed and told her that not long after she was taken Hiccup set up to go find her and brought himself, his mother and Eret to retrieve her. She then ran asking where both Hiccup and Valka were of which Eret had no idea where they were, he then explained that when he came to he was alone in a small room. "Well why don't I ask Ironclad to help us find them, I'm sure he can find two people out of his whole village." Astrid said while she scratch Stormfly behind her head horns, suddenly a villager with missing section of her right cheek step forward to talk to her. "I'm sorry to impose on your chat but I'm guess this Hiccup fellow is missing his right leg and talks with hints of sarcasm, because if so then he went with Chieftess Calypso to somewhere. I'm sure they will return shortly so please just be patient, she'll bring those two back if they don't find what they're looking for." The woman said with bits of a slur, the woman then walked away with a slight smile and then went back to what she was doing.

"Well it looks like we're going to go hunt them down, Eret go get Skullcrusher because I'm not sitting around waiting on either Hiccup or on Valka." Astrid then tapped Stormfly while Eret went on to get Skullcrusher, returning shortly with the large dragon came with his rider upon his back of which soon Astrid held up on of Toothlesses scales to the dragons nose. Before it could even let out a roar to signify it caught the scent, they both heard the sound of a Night Fury roar of which he turned to see Midnight ran out looking for Ironclads saddle bag. She soon found it close to Ironclad of which she then tackled him and grabbed the saddle bags from him, she then walked to a large house where she remembered is where Ironclad came up through when he landed Black Ice. Both human and dragon watched giving a weird look as the female Night Fury went on the attack only over a simple saddle bag, eventually Astrid was going to try again but suddenly the nearby mountain made an enormous roar, it reminded her of the time Stoick ignored Hiccups warning and disturbed the Red death on dragon island and caused it to leave its volcano to attack them. "Why do I have a horrible feeling that in some way, Hiccup is responsible for whatever made that noise?" The mountain went quiet making Astrid a little more uneasy until Ironclad came up next to her, he then whistled of which a villager came to him and told him that the woman named Calypso was up at the mountain. "Well looks like you're going to be reunited with your Hiccup sooner than expected, from that roar I think they woke up all the mother night furies nesting up there in the mountain.

* * *

**[Back to Hiccup and them]**

"Okay now I think we might be in trouble here, I didn't expect to see this many dragons in one cave." Hiccup said as the eyes began to move forward of which he soon opened his eyes wide to see another night fury, even more so it appeared to be larger than Toothless yet somehow different. Toothless was over joyed at the sight of more than one night fury of which he was acting the same when Valka had pressed that funny spot on his neck that caused his back fins to split, but as the females grew closure they appeared to be angered by something or at the least on the defense to protect something. As Hiccup slowly got closure he noticed that the night furies had their tails wrapped around eggs telling him that the night furies surrounding them were mothers trying to guard their eggs, backing away Hiccup told his mother what he saw and soon turned his attention to Calypso who was using a knife to clean under her nails. "Don't look at me you two were the ones who wanted to check and see if your comrade was here, just tell me when you're ready to leave and I'll get us out of here." Calypso said as she sheathed her knife and crossed her arms, looking to Toothless who was urging him to fly while his mother was already back on Cloudjumpers back. "Alright Calypso get us the Helheim out of here, seriously I don't think theses mothers what us here anymore." Hiccup said with a panic tone in his voice, with a sneer she just reached into her bag and tossed an eel among the mothers. The mother night furies soon coiled around their eggs hissing and roaring at the eel, during this the three of them flew out of the cave. As soon as they were out Calypso landed her dragon where she then went back into the cave, both Hiccup and Valka waited outside for their so called guide to return of which Hiccup took the opportunity to look over the dragon that Calypso was riding. The dragon looked at him with a lack of interest but soon just readjusted its feet, upon closure look the dragon appeared like a changewing but yet it was so different.

"You know if you get too close to a Soul weeper dragon they will bite, Siren here is no different especially since she was the leader of the largest dragon graveyard here." Calypso said as she climbed out of the cave carrying the eel of which she then hurled it off the mountain, unfortunately from where she threw the thing it fell down a hole of which lead to the tunnels that Banshee dug. At that time Banshee had been going through this tunnel to go to the underground chamber, as the eel fell it landed inside his nose thus making roar with disgust and filling the island with his roar. "Oh great Thor's hammer, I think I just ticked Banshee off. We might want to take to the skies, otherwise he might go crazy and mess up the town." Calypso said as she jumped onto Sirens back, she then warned them that if they want to hope for anything good then hope her fiancée was back from his trip. The three flew as fast as they could trying to get back to the village and make sure the dragon didn't do anything to destroy the village. Once they reached the ground Calypso started barking orders and was about to continue when suddenly she heard a young woman run up to Hiccup and kiss him, Hiccup was at first stunned but once he recognized it was Astrid he calmed down and returned the kiss. It was an eccentric kiss that made both of them feel that they were flying high in the sky, once they parted both Hiccup and Astrid were rendered breathless. "You have no idea how much I missed you Astrid, I was worried that Midnight might have taken you to Valhalla." Hiccup said once they parted of which made Astrid giggle, suddenly hearing a woman clear her throat Astrid turned to see a highly attractive woman leaning on a dragon that was just like the one that tried to attack her.

"I'm guessing that you're the so called friend that they came up to save though in all honesty I expected you to be up there in the night fury nest, I mean pretty much all the night furies here are born in that mountain so where did you come from." Calypso asked as she approached them with a smirk of entertainment on her face, Astrid looked to Hiccup for to ask who she was of which Hiccup stated that apparently she was the acting chief of this island. "Wait if she's acting as chief, where is the real chief?" Astrid asked Hiccup and Calypso who merely chuckled before saying that in truth the island finds her fiancée to be the real chief of Ayerf, unfortunately though she then stated that he refused the job thus she took it in his place. "So I'm guessing your fiancée must be one total slacker or a wild card, I wonder what he must be like for you to just be able to take the job." Astrid said after hearing Calypso introduce her title to Astrid, before either Hiccup, Valka or even Calypso could respond Ironclad came up to Calypso. "Hey there sweet heart, I didn't expect to see you for another few days. Looks like I get my dragon tamer tonight, how was your return from the journey?" Calypso said as she interacted with Ironclad, with a chuckle Ironclad answered her question stating that he came back half an hour ago. He then pulled her in, removed his mask and kissed Calypso with enough love to make her rake her nails across Ironclads leather armor. All four of berks riders were gawking at the sight of which it wasn't until Valka cleared her throat did they stop, Ironclad adjust his mask before he went on to face them.

"Well this is a unique situation and here I was prepared to take Astrid home on Banshee, still this is much easier for us." Ironclad said as he looked from Valka to Hiccup, the three were surprised to see him let alone see him with a fiancée as lovely as Calypso. "Wait a minute Ironclad you're Calypso's fiancée, the one who didn't want to be a chief and thus gave the job to her? What in world were you thinking, I mean seriously why would you turn down the job to protect people when you're so good at it?" Astrid said to him putting emphasis in what she was saying, the villagers all looked around agreeing with her, Ironclad looked around and saw the village listen as to what his reason could be. "I turned down the position to be chief because I know I can't talk with diplomacy or managed the small stuff around the village, I'm more of a man of action than a man of words thus I see I wouldn't be a very good chief. Though the biggest reason for turning down the position was the idea is the fact that I'm always going around our archipelago looking for people that don't have homes, or area's where Black Ice needs to show why he's the alpha of the area." Ironclad said with a straight face, the villagers all agreed that it was him who found them and offered them a home, he was the one who took them in for no purpose but to be a friend. "Wait a minute, what do you mean that Black Ice is the alpha on this area, like possibly the entire island?" Hiccup asked trying to comprehend what the man said, Ironclad laughed and soon told him that Black Ice is the alpha of the entire Archipelago. Dumb struck Valka was about to ask a further question but soon Banshee burst from the ground and roared, with a questionable expression Ironclad looked around the village of which he then looked at Calypso.

"Yeah so how do I say this without you getting mad at me, I think the eel I used to keep the female night furies away is in his nose." Calypso said while trying to look cute towards Ironclad, he sighed before he looked to Black Ice. "Let's go calm him down, otherwise he might just destroy the village." Ironclad said as he mounted Black Ice, the two took off with speed that only Hiccup and Toothless went. Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and Eret watched as Ironclad and Black Ice worked as a team to calm down Banshee. Ironclad leaped from Black Ices back onto Banshee's back using his spines to keep him on, Black Ice worked to keep the Screaming death from flinging his rider. Looking closely Hiccup noticed from the ground that Banshee was about to shoot its multi-fire blast at Black Ice, suddenly Astrid pointed out that she could see Ironclad on Banshee's frill. "Calm down boy, it's me Ironclad. You know me just hold still so I can find what's wrong with you, after that all four of us can go for a nice trip around the archipelago." Ironclad said lightly soothing the massive dragon, once he reached the nostrils he gently put his hand in Banshee's and ripped out the eel where he then tossed it in the air. Seeing the eel Black Ice fired multiple plasma blasts at the creature, eventually everyone down below could see as the eel remains rained on them like flurry.

"I think you went overboard with that one Black Ice." Ironclad said just before Banshee used its head to flick Ironclad to its back, the three then returned to the ground where everyone was cheering Ironclad. "Okay I really don't know what to say about that I mean seriously, the guy pretty much picked Banshee's nose. " Astrid said to Hiccup who had a dumb founded expression on his face, he as well had a hard time trying to digest what he just saw. Returning to himself Hiccup looked to Astrid as she punched him right in the arm, rubbing his arm he asked her why would she do that to him. "That's for ignoring me, and this is for going making a screaming death go wild." Astrid then punched Hiccup harder in the shoulder to the point he had to rub it, all four of Berk riders then went up to Ironclad where they again tried to talk to him. "So Ironclad do you have any idea where Midnight could have gone or at least tell us where she brought Astrid, I mean Calypso said that night fury females lay their eggs in the same place they were born. So exactly where did she go with Astrid on her back?" Hiccup asked once he was in front of Ironclad, gesturing for the people to make room Ironclad then whistled of which soon caught everyone's attention. Coming towards Ironclad came the one female Toothless came to find for himself, though to all their surprise Midnight came barreling out with a bag on her head. "Like Calypso told you since I seriously doubt there is a female born outside the dark archipelago, Midnight returned to the place she was born." Ironclad then walked beside her and pointed to the bag, he then told them that when she was hatched he was just moving her from some hungry birds. While near the water the bag he was using began to get hotter until the point he just tossed the bag into the water, when he did so there was a blue flame under the water where his bag then floated to surface. As soon as he reached for it, Midnight popped her adorable head from the bag and thus started her journey into my family.

"Wait so why did Midnight act so crazy yesterday morning, because you still haven't answered my question." Hiccup said with a confused look on his face, Valka nodded with agreement while Eret was preoccupied by the tools the village used to repair their homes. "You really don't get it do you Hiccup, Midnight flew to go where she was born. Only female's do that when they plan to nest, do you get it now?" Ironclad said as he patted Midnight's side, she looked to him with a nod before she looked to Toothless. Gathering what they had just told him, Hiccup soon came to realize what they meant. "Toothless you sly dog, Midnights going to have your hatchlings. You're going to be a daddy buddy" Hiccup said to Toothless who then dropped his ears at the words, his face was similar to the face he had when Hiccup had first attached the proto-type for his tailfin in the cove. Black Ice soon came next to Toothless where the two appeared to chat but later Hiccup watched as Toothless walked up to Midnight and nuzzled her, the four then thanked Ironclad for everything of which Calypso offered them some space for them to sleep of which they declined since Hiccup mainly just wanted to return to Berk. Hiccup the asked if it were possible to establish a treaty with Ayerf or even a trading route with them, Ironclad thought it over before he walked over to Calypso of which she told them she would discuss it over with them. Walking to their great hall the berk riders and the two leaders of Ayerf of which they began to discuss terms, unfortunately as the Berk riders listed what they had to offer they were turned down since Ayerf had everything Berk had to offer.

"Seriously guys you're killing us, what don't you people have. We of berk might just have what you all need and we may be willing to trade for it, so please tell us what we can offer you so we can have a treaty with you." Astrid said as she banged her fist on the table thus startling the dragons around the rafters, Valka valued this sight of a village that had dragons acting as if it was their nest and the humans acted as if they were the same. "Look to tell you the truth we have everything we need for our village so we don't really need anything, hell we even use mini islands to harvest or grow what we need like the fact that we have a mini island that is pretty much covered with medicinal plants while another has half of our animals. None of the other villages in the Dark archipelago would dare challenge us or steal from us in fear of what Ironclad would do to them, so in short you have nothing to offer us while we have some things to offer you." Calypso said as she gave a disappointed look of which she just looked over the treaty written down so far, to be polite Ironclad then looked to berks' people of which they went through all they wanted it. Hiccup wanted to know the blueprints for some of the tools they use for building and for decorating buildings, Astrid wanted some of the weapons they use, Valka desired for the books on the local dragons thus to expand their dragon knowledge and Eret only wanted to a map of the dark archipelago. Hearing all of what all four berk riders wanted both Ironclad and Calypso looked to each other, both of them sighed trying to figure out what they can do.

"Look how about we trade all of what you four want in exchange for say a couple barrels of mead, some wool, and how about the blue prints to Hiccup's sword." Ironclad said with Calypso agreeing with him, Hiccup and the others discussed this and soon turned back around to say that would be a decent trade though he was curious as to how they were going to keep communicating with each other for trading. Calypso proposed they communicate via dragons but when Hiccup said that a terrible terror couldn't fly the distance both Ironclad and Calypso laughed at what he had said, she then stopped laughing enough to say that she was talking about the skrills in the area of which will listen to Black Ice to do as he orders. Both sides agreed to the terms of which they moved on to signing the treaty then making a copy for Hiccup and them to hold onto, afterwards Hiccup and the other prepared for the long ride home. Making sure the dragons were all well fed and well rested Hiccup and the others packed up some of the supplies that Ayerf had to offer, Astrid even made sure to pack some of the mysterious meat she was given when she came. The riders then said their good-byes to the people of Ayerf then soon flew through the fog led by Ironclad himself, it was a short flight to the fogs end but still it was filled with unique sights as such he witnessed as all the Skrill avoiding the alpha of the archipelago. As soon as the four left the fog they were greeted by bright sun light, it was welcoming to have some warmth to their skin but still all four of the dragons knew that they had a long way to go before they arrived home to where they belong.

"I wonder how long it will take Midnight to lay her eggs, I mean in truth I want to see my buds babies. Though I feel that once we return I have to explain why Midnight has a saddle bag on her head, I mean seriously this will be needing some explaining to everyone at home." Hiccup said as he flew on Toothless who at the time flew close to Midnight, Astrid looked to Hiccup as she flew on her dragon Stormfly with pleasure. Valka sat on Cloudjumpers back reading up on the new dragon information that she got from Ayerf, Eret on the other hand was laying back on Skullcrushers back just taking in the light. "Hey Hiccup dear, I found the information on the dragon that Calypso woman rode. Like she said it's called a Soul weeper dragon, and unlike most dragons they breathe ice while also a hallucinogenic mist of which they use to hunt their prey. That all sounds special but here is the most interesting fact about this dragon, it's immune to the call of colossal dragons that project a hypnotic trance to other species of dragons." Valka said as she read through the pages on Soul Weeper dragons and soon moved on to the knowledge on Night furies, Hiccup did find the information special but still his main focus was on returning to his home where his biggest worry was to marry Astrid.

"To tell you the truth Hiccup I think you could have left your mother on berk, I'm not trying to be rude on the subject but seriously she could have stayed behind to train the new riders." Astrid said flying next to Hiccup, Hiccup chuckled then pointed out that he brought her to share the honor of meeting new dragons since besides her and Fishlegs his mother was the only other person he wanted to share it with. "Also keep in mind that since you were taken by Midnight here, my mother was the fastest rider compared to Fishlegs and Meatlug." Hiccup said thus making Astrid agree with him, from there on the ride to Berk was a quiet one for the most part but eventually they reached home. Upon landing back on Berk the village cheered with glee at the return of their chief, even more so people cheered for the return of Valka, Eret and Astrid though mostly the cheers were filled with questions and comments. "People of Berk we meet in the great hall as I regale you all of our journey and with it even greater news that will benefit berk, I also await to hear of what went on in our absence so why don't we stop standing here and just head to the great hall." Hiccup shouted from Toothlesses back, letting out a loud roar Toothless then got all the dragons to listen to him as if he had just ordered the same thing Hiccup said. As soon as everyone had gathered in the great hall for what Hiccup was going to tell them they all started to chat trying to guess what the good news was of which some said that Hiccup and Astrid found some new land while others said it was that Valka met a new husband.

"People of Berk allow me to start after we left berk, we flew for more than half an hour of which we found nothing truly new besides some Scaldren and some Thunderdrums swimming along in the ocean." Hiccup started his tale of their journey, as he began the part of entering into the dark archipelago berk went quiet as if someone had said a word of Taboo. The other riders listened hard as he explained the adventure they went through in the dark archipelago, Snotlout was interested in parts of danger, the twins were interested in the rampaging dragon and Fishlegs was interested in the new dragons they encountered. The whole story went on for over one hour of which everyone listened intently, once Gobber interrupted when Hiccup reached the part on special meats of which Hiccup said that he doesn't know what it was. Eventually ending the story he and the others took questions about the place, it was Sven who asked if Hiccup decided to either make war with the tribe or if he made a new ally. With a smirk on his face Hiccup walked over to Toothlesses saddle bag and withdrew a scroll of some sort, he then went back to the large stage area where he yelled as loud as he could and unfurled the scroll "What do you think Sven, what does this tell you?" Hiccup revealed the peace treaty of which made berk cheer, walking up to the stage Gobber shouted out as he read the terms of the treaty of which held some suspicious parts but eventually everyone agreed it was fair.

"We have gone through the first exchange already as I graciously handed over a copy of inferno's blueprint but we will need to prepare the rest of the deal when the time comes, we have everything we requested from them and thus allow us to show you." Hiccup then revealed from his saddle bag blueprints of tools that they could use, Astrid pulled from her bag blueprints on some of their weapons that they had, Valka revealed new dragon books filled with new information and Eret revealed a full map on the dark archipelago in book form. With all this new information Hiccup knew that he could improve berk for the better like he always had been doing, immediately Gobber took the blueprints for the tools and weapons promising to get to work while Fishlegs began to work with Valka on incorporating the new dragon knowledge into their book of dragons and finally several Vikings were going through the map book being amazed at the site. "By the way everyone the way to communicate with the island of Ayerf is by dragon communication of which is not through terrible terror, it's through another more vicious dragon species of which we will not be provoking." Astrid said before she left the great hall with Hiccup, the two of them walked all the way to a cliff area where the two of them could chat in peace.

"You know Astrid, this entire adventure has really put some things into perspective. I mean seriously when I saw Midnight fly off with you, I was afraid that I would lose you before we could even become one." Astrid then entangled her fingers with Hiccups, she understood what he was saying of which it warmed her heart that he loved her so much. "Hiccup as sweet as that sounds you have to remember that I'm one of Berks finest warriors, it will take a lot to take me down as such I would have found a way to return to berk." Hiccup smiled as she told him this, he then brought her hand up and stroked her ring hand. Looking up he saw that the sun was setting in a truly romantic way, looking to Astrid he pulled her in close where he kissed her expressing as much of his love for her as he could. Unknown to them a pair of night furies were watching them communicating in the dragon tongue both Toothless and Midnight agreed that their young will be quit the unique bunch especially since they will be around Hiccup and Astrid. The two night furies then nuzzled each other in a way that made it appear as if they were kissing, once both sides were finished they looked towards the horizon where they then asked the big question. "I wonder what the future holds in store for us next, no matter what it is I know that we can handle it."

**Here is the sequel I promised, please comment and say your piece. Don't like it then bite me.**


End file.
